


Wholesome shipping dump

by YonagaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan
Summary: Just a fluffy drabble dump :)If you don't want cavities, don't read em.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 35





	Wholesome shipping dump

Kazuichi frowned, "Babe?" 

Gundham continued to do his homework at his desk. 

"Baby?" 

Ignore. 

"Gundy?" 

Ignore. 

"Love?" 

Ignore. 

Kazuichi stood up and took the pencil from Gundham's hand. 

"Fuck yer homework I want cuddles dammit!" 

Gundham only chuckled and hugged the fuming mechanic tightly. 

"Huh?" 

"You idiotic mortal, you could have just asked." Gundham said softly. 

Kazuichi puffed his cheeks out. 

"Gundham Tanaka, I swear to all things metal, if you don't cuddle me, yer sleeping on the damn couch." 

Gundham unwrapped his scarf and carefully put his sleeping devas in their cages. 

Kazuichi had already laid down and was making childish grabbing hands towards his boyfriend. 

Gundham laid down and hugged Kazuichi close. "Go to bed," Then he quietly added, "Cutie.." 

Kazuichi comfortably hugged Gundham and fell asleep. 

Gundham's own eyes fell closed as he cuddled his boyfriend lovingly.


End file.
